The present invention relates to a cartridge loading device built into a copying machine, more particularly, to a device for loading a cartridge into a copying machine capable of identifying the condition and color of toner in the loaded developer bath or cartridge.
Conventionally, either a developer bath or toner cartridge can be freely loaded into and unloaded from a copying machine. In addition, when performing a color copying operation by applying toners other than black, such as red, blue, and yellow, the operator can easily replace the unnecessary developer bath or toner cartridge with one containing the desired color. However, when operating any of the conventional copying machines using the method mentioned above, the operator is unable to easily identify the condition and kind of loaded developer bath or color toner cartridge.